ManekiNeko Madness!
by Auto-nin
Summary: This story has become a story adoption challenge. Read chapter two for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "From Petals, Raven, and Fox To Living Maneki-Neko!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.

My second fanfic posted... AND at ten thousand words too! A new record for me! This is something that came into my head when thinking of my last cat while reading a book... My poor lovely Japanese Bobtail... I hope thou is having a good time in kitty heaven TTxTT. So, you could say that this is kind of a tribute to him.

"Hey" 'Hey'-human or animals alone or with humans that understand them.

**"Hey" 'Hey'**-demon

"hey" animal talking

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy at all. The thirteen year old had just defeated his best friend Uzumaki Naruto and was _supposed_ to be heading to Orochimaru in Oto to get the power he needs to avenge his clan... However, even in defeat, Naruto was one stubborn person.

"Will you let go of my legs!!!!?" Sasuke, having lost his patiences, shouted at the beaten up blond who had a death grip on the Uchiha's legs. He just had to stand next to the blond, thinking he was knocked out. However, Naruto was faking and latched his hands and _claws_-as the blonds nails were sharp and pointed like claws-into the Uchiha's ankles, making him kind of like a human chain and ball on the raven haired teen.

"....No..." Naruto coughed, a little blood dripping from his mouth as Sasuke tried to move around. Usually, Sasuke would have just stabbed Naruto with a kunai, reach down to forcibly remove the blond's hands from his ankles, or even burn the blond with a Katon jutsu... But, unfortunately for Sasuke, he used all his kunai and shuriken in the battle he had with Naruto-possibly all in the river of the Valley of End, his body was damaged from using the level two curse mark making even moving extremely painful especially with bending down as he had tried, and, just like the last one, the curse mark and drained him of most his chakra.

'Mental note to self.... Make sure for sure all enemies are definitely out cold or dead before letting your guard down!' Sasuke mentally cursed at himself, glaring at Naruto... Though, he did notice his now ex-teammate if he can get to Oto was looking pretty pale. "Just let me go, dope! Why are you getting in the way of my goals?! I bet you would kill me if I tried to stop you from being Hokage!"

"Heh... This isn't about stopping you from your goal, but keeping you from making the wrong choice for that goal." Naruto snorted, his summer blue eyes glaring at the raven. "You think you are the only avenger in Konoha? I have lived my life in complete loneliness and darkness the day I was born because of the villager's stupidity. They call me a monster, a demon and even scold me and hurt me.... But, I don't prove them right. I don't do what they tell me I am or what I should do like you are doing with your brother! Your brother told you to kill him after he murdered your clan and take this path!"

Sasuke recoiled in shock before glaring back. "How should know!?"

"Because it's written all over your face! You're letting him control you and become just as much as a monster as him!" Naruto shouted before hacking. Sasuke just looked at Naruto with shock to the point he failed to see Naruto coughing up a small pool of blood. "You're supposes to be the smart one, but you are an even bigger dope than me. I at least get my revenge little by little by proving the villagers wrong; by showing them I am human and not a demon. You can do the same. Everyone believes that the Oto-nin kidnapped you and I know Orochimaru is using your lust for revenge and such to control you. You can come back to Konoha and we will train together and take Itachi down _together_." Naruto smiled a small, but true smile at Sasuke for the raven to freeze.

'....O-kay... Why hasn't Naruto smile like that before and snag half my fan club out of cuteness?' Sasuke thought as Naruto's true smile made the blond look like a cat... Sasuke absolutely _loved_ cats.... He wasn't gay, it was just creeping him out that Naruto looked like a cat... Which kind of made him wonder about the reddish chakra he saw earlier.

"So, stop being emo and come back to Konoha.... Plus... My hip gave out..." Naruto groaned.

"What?" Sasuke flinched, wondering what that meant.

"....It means I can't walk for a little while..." Naruto sighed. "It's thanks to an old wound I got as a kid. It really doesn't affect me, but I think that Chidori through my chest made it act up as it only acts up when I don't move for a very long time except sleeping." 'Though it has acts up when I sleep, too...' Naruto comically cried. Sure, the Kyuubi did heal Naruto up, but Naruto didn't escape every injury from when he was younger thanks to the tortures he had to ensue when the Hokage was keeping a careful eye him and the villagers that wanted to hurt him.

"... So, all that speech..."

"No! I was saying the truth!" Naruto growled, glaring at Sasuke. "I just don't want like what happened back when we pasted Kakashi's exam!" Sasuke only paled as he realized now that. The next day after passing the bell test as they decided to call it, they found Naruto still tied to the wooden post. They yelled at Naruto and untied him only for him to fall to the ground and say he couldn't get up. They actually kicked Naruto, saying he was joking and he should stop...

"....Are you sure you can't walk?" Sasuke asked, getting angry that Naruto almost pranked him. "Ow!" Sasuke flinched in pain as Naruto used Sasuke as a wall to get up to his face only to fall back to the ground. "WHAT-"

"Yeah... I ain't going anywhere for a few hours." Naruto sighed while Sasuke looked at the blond.

"....You really are not kidding..." Sasuke sweated at Naruto looked pitiful. It made Sasuke wonder how Naruto even got such a little "weakness." "How-"

"...Gain more of my trust and I might tell you... I am not about to tell you after stabbing me through the chest and possibly worsening it." Naruto growled when he saw Sasuke sat down. "What are you doing!?"

"I don't have enough energy to carry you back." Sasuke sighed. "But, I really want to know why you can't walk right now."

".... You are going to bug me about it till I tell you, right?" Naruto sighed, getting comfortable on his back.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed, wanting to know a little more about Naruto.

"...I had a knife put through my spine when I was three by one of the workers at one of the many orphanages I been through as a kid." Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked at Naruto with shock. "It took a full two days for doctors to get it out since the guy twisted the knife once it was in to the hilt.... In fact, the only people I could really trust except a few others were the doctors... A good amount of the nurses tried killing me as well, so they only allow doctors to look after me." Sasuke tried to see if this was a lie. There was no way this could be true... However, Naruto's eyes did not show any hints of any of this being a lie. Naruto's eyes were serious and filled with held back pain.

"...." Sasuke then began to wonder about this darker side of Konoha... How he never saw how the villagers glared and even avoid the blond on the streets. How some of their clients would always complain about Naruto even when he was doing what he was suppose to.... And how Sakura and he had only threw salt on his wounds when Naruto was clearly suffering. '...What have I done....' Sasuke paled as everything fell into place. Naruto's birthday was on the Kyuubi attack, Naruto's red chakra, the villager thought Naruto was the Kyuubi and the blond had a connection to the Kyuubi... But, Naruto was also an innocent guy who was loyal to his villager and kind.

"... I am not like by Konoha at all..." Naruto sighed, looking up at the clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. "All because I was unlucky enough to be born on the day the Kyuubi attacked and the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon in my gut."

"...WHAT!?" Sasuke freaked at that suddenly dropped subject.

"So? Do you hate me now, too?" Naruto asked weakly, not feeling so well, at Sasuke who just looked at Naruto.

Sasuke could tell Naruto was trying to hid it, but Sasuke could hear the lack of life in Naruto's voice. A lack of will. Then, Sasuke realized Naruto had lived his entire life with a worse pain than watching all of his clan killed without any power to stop it. Naruto was denied by the very villagers he protects his own right to exist. Sasuke wondered how he never seen it before... Naruto did understand his pain, even though not in the same sense.

"... No... You are the one who should hate me..." Sasuke looked down, neither making a sound as the rain began to fall. "....I have been such a dope... Everything has been in clear sight, yet I was so blinded to it.... Can you forgive me?"

"... Sasuke, you're right about the dope part." Naruto hit Sasuke's leg, causing the raven to curse in pain. "You are you and I'm me." Naruto sighed with a smile. "Sure, we got off the wrong foot, but we are young and fix it. I'm just glad you don't hate me and you are actually giving me a chance."

"...." Sasuke looked at the smiling blond and noticed something. Naruto wasn't grinning a big grin which Sasuke, looking back on his memories, knew was fake. A mask to hide his pain and suffering from everyone else. Sasuke felt guilt crushing him. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, a bit confused.

"I've been such a jerk to you..." Sasuke sighed.

"... Sasuke, jerk is part of your clans persona, stop sulking and be yourself!" Naruto laughed at the raven, but Sasuke still brooded. He had done a lot of wrongs to Naruto, so he really didn't deserve Naruto's kindness.

'...How can you be so forgiving?' Sasuke thought, not realizing Naruto didn't know Sasuke was apologizing for all he had done to the blond. The blond just dropped it all as how Sasuke naturally acted as most of the Uchiha clan was kind of like that, snobbish and arrogant against other people.

Naruto took in a deep breath through his nose only to blink. "...Hey, Sasuke, do you smell blood?"

"Eh!?" Sasuke looked over the blond in worry that he had caused a major injury to the blond, but sighed in relief that the blond was alright. Naruto was looking around as Sasuke also smelled the air for a very slight scent of coppery blood to reach his nose. "Huh? Yeah..."

"It smells like me after a mobs get to me." Naruto said, quite confused where the smell of blood, a very thick one at that, covered the area. Yet, he couldn't find the source before Sasuke sensed chakra as Naruto was kind of numb to chakra at the moment from chakra exhaustion. Sasuke looked down and saw a very complex seal below them, glowing. "When did that get here!?" Sasuke shouted, grabbed Naruto by the arms and began dragging the immobile ninja out of the seal. However, his legs were at his limit and he yelped in pain when a ligament snapped from overuse in his legs, causing him to fall onto his butt.

"Naruto..." Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain.

"Get out of here." Naruto growled at Sasuke, now somewhat sensing what was going on as small streams of red chakra began to cover his body again, increasing the pain on his body. "I think the fox is trying to escape."

"Heh..." Sasuke sat down, still holding onto Naruto's wrist. "Even if I wanted to, I can't move my right leg. But, I am not leaving you behind again. Not even if I die. If that fox comes out, then you die, right? Then I will die with you."

"Sasuke.... You dope!" Naruto shouted, tears in his eyes. "If you don't crawl out of this thing-"

"What are you going to do? Hurt me while you are clearly unable to move? I don't think so, Naruto. I'm staying; you can't say anything that will change it." Sasuke somberly smirked.

"But, what about Sakura!? Who will she have!? She has been crying since you left and I know she doesn't love me, but I know she loves you and I want you to at least think of her!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Both teens jumped and looked to the side to see Haruno Sakura run up, panting hard as she reached the two teens... Clearly not noticing the seal and swirling red chakra when she grabbed onto Naruto and Sasuke, wheezing. "Are-wheeze-you alright!? Sasuke-pant-if you hurt Naruto really bad, I will never forgive you!" Sakura began to catch her breath.

"Sakura! Drag us out of this seal now!" Naruto growled, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't leave him behind.

"What?" Sakura looked down to see the seal. "NANI!?! Why did you leave on your own!!? Sakura growled, dragging Naruto as Sasuke used her for support since... Sakura and Naruto sweated when they heard a dull snapping sound from Sasuke's left leg and he fell onto his face, reeling in pain. "Oh.... Now I see." Sakura sighed, before slowly dragging both, but the seal seemed to follow.

"Drop me and go!" Naruto shouted, realizing what was going on. "Save yourselves!"

"No, baka!" Sasuke forced Sakura to dropped him and punched Naruto in the face. "We are not leaving you behind!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm when Naruto tried to the punch him back. "We would-"

"Shut up! The seal is following me and I am trying to save you both!" Naruto shouted before screaming in pain as the foul red chakra covered his body.

"Naruto! Huh!?" Sakura and Sasuke gasped as the chakra also entrapped their hands, preventing them from letting go of Naruto before also ensnaring them in the same painful chakra before the seal turn black and they disappeared in a flash of white. Moments later, Hatake Kakashi came and found that, somehow, all three of his students had disappeared without a trace.

After two weeks, everyone believed the three Genin were dead and most only mourned for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke as few wept for Naruto and he was never given a grave by the village he protected with complete loyalty. Sakura and Sasuke got complete elegant graves next to each other in the Uchiha compound when they even would betray Konoha for love towards a traitor and revenge turn the traitor on Konoha.

* * *

"What the heck?" One of several robe figures growled as the summoning seal stopped glowing. "The summoning was a botch!"

"I told you we should have used a younger sacrifice." Another figure snapped, pointing at the bloody person tied to the post in the middle of a dimly lit cave. Eighteen year old Uchiha Itachi wondered how bad his luck was to end up a sacrifice for a demon summoning. He was on a mission to delivering a scroll and then the Uchiha found it was a set-up and was captured. Now, his body was covered in gashes with his hair down and a paralyzing poison moving through his veins... Just shows how far south a day can go even for a prodigy like Itachi who has been in the ANBU since he was thirteen years of age.

"Let's go." The leader of the group groaned. They wasted all their chakra for nothing!

"But, what about him?" Another robe figure asked, pointing at Itachi.

"Leave him. He'll die from blood loss or something like that." Itachi sweated as the figures left him, too mad to care about the seal they had made and the person they technically "kidnapped."

"...." Itachi pondered if he was going to die from such a lame death. 'I need to get out of here... But I can't move thanks to the poison... Why does it seem I am one of the unluckiest Uchiha in the Uchiha clan?' Itachi thought with a struggled sigh. Even though Itachi was a prodigy, he had horrible luck. He was force to loss his childhood to protect Konoha at a time of war which was why he was a Genin at age seven. Then, even after the war, he never got to be just himself as he had to be a ninja and support his family, though they had plenty of money to begin with.... Now, he was going to die probably because of blood loss from a botched summoning. '...Yep.... I must have been born when the gods or whatever was angry..... If I don't die and get out of this, I need a _long_ vacation.... But, I will probably never get it with how greedy the council is.'

Itachi's attention, however, quickly shifted out of his thoughts and at the seal as it began to glow with chakra again. 'Oh, crud.... I'm as good as dead...' Itachi watched in terror as three spheres of black chakra, though failing to see the same chakra below him chakra seeping into his body, came out of the seal before a large explosion of smoke filled the cave.

"Cough!" Itachi coughed, blinking as he couldn't see because of the smoke. However, he lost a lot of air out of his lungs when something landed on his chest.

"....EH!?" Itachi and the large-as in the size of a large dog from the Inuzuka clan large-calico cat with cloudy blue, almost white, eyes looking at him with just as big and confused eyes as he had. Itachi noticed the cat was covered in jet black and bright strawberry-blond color orange spots on white back ground, but its tail was back and curled in a small pompom of a Japanese Bobtail with an orange spot under the tail on the rear and the cat had three line like spots in each side of its muzzle like a pair of whiskers.

".....O-kay... Didn't see this coming..." Itachi's eyes widen even more in shock at the fact the cat just spoke. The cat tried to move off of him, but Itachi noticed its hind legs refused to move. "Great... My hip is still out."

"Naruto! Where are you!?" Itachi blinked as he thought he heard his brother. But, the voice sounded older and a little strange.

"You better not be hiding, Naruto! Or I-NANI!? WHAT HAPPEN TO MY BODY!?" Itachi blinked as he definitely heard a female voice. Then, Itachi noticed the cat on him had looked over its body and it was crying.

"...Well, at least I'm not a fox... But, my manhood is gone...." Itachi paled at hearing that, somewhat pitying the cat if what it said meant it was neutered. But, then, the smoke began to clear and Itachi saw two more large cats that could probably turn the tables on the Inuzuka clan's dogs. One was raven black color, somewhat a bluish black color like the Uchiha hair color, with some cream and white shots on the chin, paws, back, and tail, but there was three white lines on its face like the cat on top of him. Kind of unique type of calico with the white and black switched places or was it the cats called tortoiseshell? However, this cat's eyes were a strange shade between Itachi's gray-onyx eyes and the red Sharingan people of the Uchiha clan have. The other cat had an interest coloration of red tabby cat with white spots on her paws, but had hints of cream in its coat which made it a little red, somewhat just a little off from pink with white and diluted sliver-blue spots, making it another calico. This cat also had whisker like white lines on her muzzle. This cat had pretty green color like seen in many cats. But, both cats were Japanese Bobtails like the one on his chest.

"Naruto!? You're a cat, too!" Itachi was now ruling he must be going mentally insane... Maybe he was actually out cold from both blood loss and the poison and this was one insane dream? Yeah! That's the best explanation for this! There was no way cats could talk or a Japanese Bobtail be the size of a large dog!

"Yeah.... A _girl_ cat...." Itachi noticed the cat on him sigh. "But, at least your personality matches your body, Teme." Naruto, as Itachi heard the other cat call the calico, snorted nuzzling onto his chest and purring to show it was comfortable where it was.

"Shut up, dope.... Wait, who is that?" The cat with the voice similar to Itachi's brother walked up and Itachi noticed it was limping in pain. "Agh... My body still hurts..." The dark colored cat landed next to Itachi, growling a little.

"This is because of you two fighting. But, Naruto, get off that guy! He's hurt!" The pinkish red tabby growled.

"I can't, Sakura... My hip gave way..."

"That is-"

"Actually, Naruto kind does have a trick hip.... Wait; is it nerve, muscle, or bone?" The dark cat asked.

"Nerve. Can't move a thing below the legs. Just give it me a few hours of lying down like this and my ability to walk will come back along with the feeling in my legs." Naruto sighed.

"So.... You mean back with the test... Oh!" Itachi watched as tears watered up in Sakura's, the tabby cat, eyes. "I'm so sorry, Naruto! I didn't-"

"Hn... Don't worry. I don't tell a lot of people about my problems, anyways." Naruto sighed. "So, who are you?" Naruto asked Itachi, still somewhat in shock at what was going on.

"Naruto, we are cats, so he probably can't understand us." The dark cat snorted.

"It can't hurt to try, Sasuke." Naruto the cat stuck her tongue out at the dark cat for Itachi's eyes to be the size of plates.

"S-S-S-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-ke...." Itachi stuttered in utter horror, catching the attention of the three cats. 'What the heck!? How did my little brother turn into a cat!? Wasn't he back in Konoha!? Oh.... I feel like I am going to fai-'

-SCRATCH! SCRATCH!-

"Ow!" Itachi's eyes watered as his face throbbed at where Naruto had scratched him at which kept him from fainting.

"Naruto! Why did you do that for!? He's already badly injured." Sakura hissed at Naruto.

"He was about to faint because of hearing Sasuke's name." Naruto sighed before looking back at Itachi. "So, what's your name?"

"U-Uchiha Itachi." Itachi felt the awkward silence that came with that. Sakura and Sasuke just stood there in total shock as Naruto began to study him.

"....Age?"

"Huh?"

"What's your age?" Naruto repeated.

"Eighteen." Itachi sighed, wondering if the cat was just trying to clear something up or questioning him like in an interrogation.

"You have a little sibling?"

"Yes..."

"How old?"

"He's ten." This caused the two other cats to blink in confusion.

"Who is the Hokage?"

"The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, of course..." Itachi sighed before noticing his could move a little and his wounds were actually healing up a lot faster then they usually would. 'That's odd... Oh! I get it! Since I now know this isn't a dream thanks to the scratches, the chakra from the seal must have leaked the extra into me and it's healing me.' Itachi sighed in relief. He wouldn't die from blood loss, at least. But, it did make him wonder if the summoning seal malfunction and summoned three cats instead of a demon.

"So, what kind of seal is this underneath us?" Naruto asked while Sakura and Sasuke looked at her as if she had two tails or some horns grow out of her head.

"... It's a summoning seal for a demon which I am really glad botched." Itachi sighed, just waiting for the poison to lose its effects so he could get out of the cave and back to Konoha... Once he changed into come clean clothes as the clothes he was currently wearing was bloody and ripped.

"Er... It didn't exactly botch as thought." Naruto groaned.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura asked hoping onto Itachi's leg for the raven hair teen to yelp in pain. "Huh?!" Sakura jumped back in fright at Itachi's scream.

"....Fractured Tibia and Fibula on right leg..." Naruto sighed, her ears twitching. "You aren't going to be moving on that leg anytime soon. And, to answer your question, Sakura. I have the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside me." Sakura recoiled, but Sasuke clawed her in the ear and pulled her down to whisper into her ear. Sakura's eyes instantly water as she lay down, too shock and crushed with guilt to move or speak.

"....Wait.... Is this Kyuubi no Yoko a demon?" Itachi asked while Sakura and Sasuke happened to began talking to each other in a whispering voice.

"Hai. A very powerful demon at that... I guess this sealed locked onto that demon, but since it was sealed inside me when I was an infant to protect my home village... They got the Jinchuriki-or container which is me-instead and dragged my two friends along for the ride." Naruto sighed.

"O-kay.... Two questions... Doesn't 'Yoko' mean fox and how can you seal a demon within a cat?" Itachi sighed back.

"Yes, the Kyuubi is a fox, but I, as well as my two friend/teammates was human. I am kind of glad not to be a fox, but why we are cats now. No clue on knowing except my friends and I are in an alternate reality and our bodies morphed into these forms to keep ourselves from conflicting with our counter-parts in this reality."

"Wait... How do you think that Naruto?" Sasuke asked, breaking his conversation with Sakura. He explained to Sakura that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi and told somewhat what he knew the villagers did to Naruto. Now, at least, Sakura also saw the errors of her ways and they both agreed to help Naruto have a better life... Once they were back to normal, that is, as there isn't much they could do in this cat form.

"In a sense, the basic law from all the sci-fi books I read say two of the same person cannot live on the same plane of existence." Naruto said, making the other two cats and human sweat. "I know its science fiction, but it is the best explanation I can think of for this. That or this summoning seal did malfunction and the side effect was turning us into cats... Either way, we are clearly in an alternate reality to our own."

".... You actually can read?" Sakura asked.

"I spent a lot of time in the hospital. However, I suck at reading kanji as all the books I read the doctors gave me were usually in hiragana and katakana." Naruto sighed as Sakura and Sasuke know wondered why none of the teachers helped the blond with that before remembering the fox inside Naruto and realized even their teachers-except Iruka as they could tell he actually tried helping Naruto-were against the blond.

'... If I ever get back to my Konoha, they are going to wish they let the Kyuubi destroy Konoha...' Both cats began sending off major killer intent, causing Itachi to pale and Naruto to glare at them.

"Don't even think about hurting anyone because of their stupidity. The villagers were filled with hate and used me as a scapegoat, so what? They are still the villagers of my home and one day they will see me as who I am really and not the fox." Naruto snorted as her real dream still intact even though she was a female cat. Though, she was kind of glad that Sakura didn't hate her because of the fox.

"... Now, my head wants to explode...." Itachi groaned, starting to get a headache with all he was giving in information. "Er... Sakura? Can you use your claws to free my hands?" Itachi asked the pinkish cat for her to nod and went behind the post and slashed the ropes. "At least the poison is wearing off..." Itachi sighed, moving his hands as they were no longer paralyzed. "But, at least, I'll be getting a vacation when I get back to Konoha."

"Why?" Sasuke snorted. This man was nothing like his brother... Sasuke then found a discovery when he began to lick himself out of anger. ".... I'm a girl, too...." Sakura looked at Sasuke with horror as the dark calico went into a depression.

"...Er, I think Itachi was speaking about the fact since ligaments don't have blood vessels or a direct connection to the chakra network thingy, they don't heal as fast even with medical-nin assistance.... Kyuubi can somewhat heal my bones faster, but only when in emergency and when I take on a lot of its chakra." Naruto explained, making Sakura and Sasuke to gap. "What? Like I said, I spend a good amount of time in the hospital, so I picked up some things. Though my chakra is somehow able to act like healing chakra and I can heal people with it without performing healing jutsu, I'm scared of my chakra control as I have put too much chakra in a person before."

"What happened to that person?" Sakura asked, feeling a little ill at that thought.

"Nothing damaging... He just fell asleep for a few days and woke up completely healed and feeling brand new." All three sweated, wondering if having that as a side effect for healing is a bad thing. "But... How are we going to leave this cave with Itachi unable to walk on his right leg, Sasuke's muscles experiencing multi-muscle and ligament failure, and, finally, my legs like jelly?"

"....No idea." The other two cats sighed.

"Don't look at me..." Itachi sighed before moving a little and laying back. "But, I had the ninja's worst mission ever in the form of it being a trap and ending up as a sacrifice, so right now... I just want some rest."

"Heh.... Try having your first C-rank mission get bump up to a B-ranked mission with having Zabuza from Mist fighting you." Naruto snorted.

"Yesh... That's bad luck, too... At least I now know I am not the only person with bad luck with life." Itachi sighed as both Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

"Agreed."

"....Sasuke, did your brother ever have bad luck?" Sakura whispered as Itachi clearly thought their Sasuke was just another person with the name "Sasuke."

"No... But, when I think back, may have overlooked some stuff so-"

"Zzzz..." Both cats looked as Itachi and Naruto to see both asleep.

"...Dang... That was fast." Sakura sighed. "I didn't know-"

"No... He usually doesn't fall asleep that fast... Sakura." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me, when we get back home, but if we end up in the past, to have Naruto become friends with my brother."

"Why-Oh..." Sakura sweated as Itachi was actually _cuddling_ Naruto and a very small smile on the Uchiha lips. "...... Yesh... It's like they are two peas in a pod."

"Yeah... We may stay here for a while. At least, Naruto deserves a break from all he-I mean, she had suffered from our Konoha." Sasuke sighed, lying down. "Plus, if you can't beat them, join them."

"Hey, what if the people who did the summoning-"

"Don't worry. If they were stupid enough to leave sacrifice to die from blood lost, they probably won't come back... And if they do, you can protect us, Haruno."

"But-"

"You have claws and feminine fury... You think what you can do with those two?" Sasuke yawned before getting comfortable and fell asleep pretty quickly as she was tired from her battle with Naruto and her body wanted to heal.

"...Yeah..." Sakura sighed, also laying and falling asleep. However, Sakura soon found herself in front of a dark large gate with Sasuke and Naruto in a new humanoid form. Sasuke was definitely female as she was wearing a black kimono with spots of cream and white hinting in her now down to her knee length hair still somewhat in the hair style she had as a boy. She also had three whisker marks on her cheeks like Naruto and her eyes were now a strange shade of red. Her kimono had a white obi and in a large bow on her back which match all of their kimonos.

Naruto had the shortest hair that was wild and touching her shoulders to where the bangs went into her eyes to give a cute appearance and was now white with large strawberry-blond and black spots. Naruto's eyes were now a shade of cloud blue, almost white, as she was also clearly female as she was wearing an orange kimono with black obi. Sasuke and Naruto also noticed changes with Sakura's appearance as well as her hair also was close to length of between her hips and knees and had sliver-blue and white spots. She had whisker marks on her cheeks and was wearing a pink kimono with a gray obi. All three noticed they were around age eighteen, maybe nineteen with bodies with great curves, skinny waists, wide shoulders, long legs and arms, and well endowed in the T&A Department.

"...Wow... Sasuke, you're cuter as a girl." Sakura sighed with a thoughtful frown while Sasuke blushed and panicked.

"Y-You better not be a lesbian!!" Sasuke recoiled as, even when she was a girl now, she was going to keep straight with her current gender till she changes back to a guy as it could help her discover how to find a good wife... Or, be prepared if this is permanent.

"No... But, you are going to have to watch out for boys." Sakura said before looking over Naruto who was frowning as she was sporting the largest rack out of them all. "...Dang, Naruto... I think your stupid Sexy no Jutsu helped you get that figure."

"Agh! How do you move around with these!?" Naruto pointed at her new breasts. "They are so annoying!"

"It's something we just live with." Sakura sighed.

**"One thing I agree with the pink hair, though my thing I have to live with is a stupid blond that is just annoying as boobs."** Sakura and Sasuke recoiled as a pair of demonic eyes appeared on the other side of the cage and a large fang filled grin. **"Welcome to the seal of the Kyuubi no Yoko, my two other hosts."**

"Hosts?" Sasuke asked in fear while Naruto walked forward.

"Behave you stupid fox! You better not try hurting my friends or I'll start imaging about cute, girly things!" Naruto shouted, getting an idea.

**"What is that going to do anything to me?"** Kyuubi chuckled before Naruto closed her eyes and in a poof of smoke, Kyuubi's cage was like a little girl's room with all sorts of lacy, pink things and Kyuubi had a large pink bow on its neck and a bow on each other its tails.

"Ha ha ha! I knew it! The seal is in my mind, Kyuubi! Or should I say Kyuu-chan!" Naruto laughed while Sakura and Sasuke snickered.

**"AGH! You should be so glad I am behind this cage." **Kyuubi no Yoko groaned, relieved as the tortures junk disappeared. **"Plus, like you, if I kill them, I will be only killing myself."**

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked at the fox while Sakura and Sasuke cocked their heads.

**"Simple, Kit-ten. You were right on your alternate reality theory. That seal summons a demon randomly from another realty, me this time by accident as the humans who made it made some MAJOR mistakes. If your friends had listen to you, you would be back in your world with just one tail of my chakra inside you and happy back in that torturous village you are loyal to and I would be free in this world in a small form to hide and relax.... I am beginning to wonder if you are a masochist" **Kyuubi sighed as Sakura and Sasuke sweated at the mistake they made.

"A what?" Naruto asked, remembering hearing that word before.

"It means you like pain." Sakura sighed.

"Oh... WAIT! I do not like pain!" Naruto whined.

**"See what I have to put up with... Makes me glad you guys now are also my hosts."**

"How are we your hosts?" Sakura asked, confused.

**"Simple. My power divided into three equal parts between you three as a way to change you as Naruto doesn't have a counter-part here thanks to lack of major changes while you two do." **Kyuubi explained. **"You could say, thanks to the flaws of the summoning seal, you three became triplets kittens."**

"......WHAT!?" All three shouted in shock. "How is that possible!? We are not even related by parents!" Sakura screamed.

**"Yes, but the seal used Naruto's DNA as he-**_**she**_** has a demonic DNA from a fall off cat demon ancestor. Basically making you three demonic throwbacks."**

"Eh?" Sakura and Sasuke blinked while Naruto nodded.

"I see... So, we have demonic powers, but mainly human still?" Naruto asked, clearing up her now "sisters'" confusion.

**"Yep. The forms you are in now are basically a natural protection form... Cute, adorable, and abnormally large to take on enemies. That and you are drained of all your chakra pretty much thanks to one of the few things the seal did right along with the sacrifice thing." **Kyuubi chuckled.

"What about the sacrifice?" Sasuke asked, a bit worried about the Itachi of this reality they were in. He didn't want his counter-part to be sad like he was losing her family.

**"Hmph. For us, demons, a sacrificial human can be many things. A Jinchuriki for example is a sacrificial human with a demon seal inside like you three. For the Uchiha murdering counter-part, let's just say you three have a servant of sorts."**

"EH!?" All three recoiled.

**"Not **_**that **_**kind of servant!..."** Kyuubi groaned. **"A servant to a demon is different to a servant to a human. Sure, they work in serving both, but a servant is seen more of an equal and serves a demon or demonic throwbacks in your case in exchange of protection and companionship for both. Though, I don't know what powers you three have as I studied Naruto's DNA and the best I can tell is the demon was a cat type, but one I don't know of."**

"How can you not know what demon Naruto is descended from?" Sasuke snorted.

"**Shut it, once-Uchiha. If Naruto's DNA hadn't changed you so much to where you are no longer an Uchiha, but just enough for you to keep your Sharingan, then I would have killed you right here and now. I am not fond of the Uchiha thanks to Madara, who was the cause of me attacking Konoha." **Kyuubi growled while Sasuke was in shock that the Uchiha clan ancestor was the cause of the Kyuubi attack _and_ Naruto's suffering after it. **"Plus, a lot of demons went extinct before I came to be. I am a part of the Juubi, which was sealed inside the Rikudou Sennin. At his death bed, he sealed the body of the Juubi in the moon of your world and split it into nine parts that gave birth to my fellow Bijuu and me. So my demon world knowledge is that of a young adult like the age you three are at now."**

"Okay... But, what does this has to do with how they are hosts?" Naruto asked.

**"They were holding onto you when I was releasing my chakra to escape you. However, instead, my chakra divided and when into them both, breaking the seal into three equal parts and at least making it so the seal works better now as the seal was in a chaotic form to begin with. Not the Fourth's fault, though the portion of his soul thinks that and won't stop whining behind this seal!" **The Kyuubi roared at a ghostly figure which all three teens recognized the figure.

"...." All three sweated as the ghostly figure of the Yondaime Hokage was in a deep depression, even mumbling to himself.

**"...Yeah... Oh, Naruto, he happens to be your father."** Kyuubi smirked, deciding to be a bit with mischief today while saying some true.

"WHAT!?!" Sakura and Sasuke shouted while Naruto's face didn't reflect any emotion. "HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING TO YOUR CHILD!?!" Sakura and Sasuke tried attacking the ghost with their newfound claw like nails only for Kyuubi to stop them with his tail blocking the bottom of the cage.

**"Heh. He did it to protect the village that was his family to him, but didn't foresee the human stupidity that would cause the village to make his son, now daughter suffer. He also didn't expect his mate to die after childbirth, leaving Naruto without any parents. You think how you would feel watching your child suffer while stuck inside and all you can do is watch."** Kyuubi sighed, only pitying the man who was able to defeat him.

"....So, you been here this whole time inside me?" Naruto asked, everyone, even the Yondaime, looked at the blond whose eyes were hidden by her now long bangs.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, both Sasuke and she feeling pain as Naruto had found out her own father was the cause for her pain. All her suffering... She probably hated the guy's guts.

"I-I really had parents..." Tears came down Naruto's cheeks as a bit lip smile came onto the blond's lips. "DAD!!!" Naruto ran straight to the ghost, wanting to hug her father, only to go through said ghost and hit the floor with her head while Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide with shock.

**"HAHAHAHAHA!!! OH, MY TAILS!!! I can't believe-HA HA-that just happened!"** Kyuubi was rolling on the ground laughing while Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, patted Naruto's back as Sakura and Sasuke found he couldn't speak in his current form. **"Oh... Now, my gut hurts... And for you two, Naruto's biggest wish was to know she had parents. He-Agh, she was always told she never had parents or wasn't even worth having parents, so she just wanted to know if she did had parents and never really hated them unless they abandoned her."**

"Oh...." Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was crying because she couldn't hug her father who was also crying as he wanted to hug her. They were amazed by how Naruto could be so kind, even when she should hate someone for what they had done. It made both feel so bad... But, they now saw the genes were close between both and wondered why they never saw the connection before.

**"Just be glad the demon genes come from Naruto's mother. But, then again, a lot of demon rumors are around that clan."** Kyuubi sighed as everyone, even the sobbing daughter and father, looked at him. **"However, after I take a long rest to get my chakra back, I'll see if it is possible to move the blond father's into a new living form." **All three teens were shocked while the ghost went into a crazy shouting match on mute, but the Kyuubi somehow could hear the ghost.

**"Duh! I know that your soul is in here because of the seal, but you can still act as the key in a 'living' form. Plus, it will give you the ability to speak again and so my original container can have heartful moments OUTSIDE the seal... I do hate soap operas."** Kyuubi groaned. **"Also, even though you are very much immature, we will need an adult to cover up their existence here and your counter-part is alive, so you will become a new Minato... Also, I want to spite the Shinigami for this stupid seal, so by doing this, its benefits us both." **Kyuubi groaned as ghost Minato went into another depression.** "Also, to you three, in order for you all to die in battle, you all three have to die at the same time. Age and illness have no effect on the others, but you are going to live long-as well as your servant-and illness rarely kills demons .Also, how the genetics work is your parents' DNA was wiped out except for some of the appearance genes and replaced with a mix of demon and Naruto's DNA, so you keep mind and some appearance, but the female genetics came from Sakura and you three now have bodies thanks to Sasuke's speedy body and curse seal, hence how you will be able to change back and forth from cat form at will once you are charged back up in a few months. I don't know why you are calico bobtail cats though... It kind of makes me think of Maneki-neko."**

"Maneki-neko?" Naruto cocked her head.

"It's those cat statues holding a coin in one paw and a beckoning paw up with the other." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh!" Naruto chimed with her tongue out, for Sasuke to spot something on Naruto's tongue. "So you mean one of those good luck charms!" Naruto suddenly felt a zap on her tongue for a small good luck charm to appear in front of her face. "Eh? I thought I turned off my creative side." Kyuubi shuttered as he knew what that meant, and that meant also what happened.

**"**_**GREAT...**_** I got a Kotodama-tsukai for one of my hosts."**

"A what?" Sakura asked while Sasuke looked at the charm and remembered it was a charm they saw on one of their away missions from Konoha.

**"A word-user as demons would call them. They are also known as Conjurers to demons as well as they can use simple words to make stuff and such happen. Only problem is a lot of things require a large amount of words to get the object desired... But, with the large vocabulary Naruto has, she has a lot of shortcuts... Which is why I dread word-users."**

"Why would that be dreadful?" Sakura asked as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's tongue to find a tattoo now on it of the kanji "charm." Sasuke wondered if Naruto's tongue was like ema, wooden plates used to make wishes at shrines or those good luck charms for almost anything.

**"Because, half the time, you can't understand what word they are empathizing to use their powers, which also confuses and often ends up with comrades in the way of the spell and using the power too much at one time can cause the user to lose his or her voice for a while.... Also, greedy humans."**

"Oh..." Sakura sighed, looking at Sasuke to do a double-take. "Sasuke! Let go of Naruto's tongue!!"

"Sorry. She has a tattoo on her tongue." Sasuke showed Sakura while Naruto just was wondering how much longer Sasuke was going to hold it. It was kind of starting to feel dry...

"'Charm?'" Sakura pinched Sasuke's hand while glaring at her so that Naruto could have her tongue back. "Wait....Could it be?... No... There is no way that there are good-luck bringing demons..."

**"Don't know. It is possible as you can bring mischief with good luck, too, you know... But, it at least explains Naruto's good luck at gambling, yet bad luck at life."** Kyuubi sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto growled, glaring at the fox for a pair of tuffs on Naruto's head to twitch, which Sakura and Sasuke noticed. "Ack!" Naruto melted as Sakura and Sasuke rubbed each a tuff to find they were actually and exact set of ears in the form of small cat ears a top the calico hair of Naruto. "Purr...."

**"You two also have ears, too, you know."** Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other to notice similar tuffs a top their heads as well. **"It's basically a way cat demon's hide their ears by making it look like their hair. Now, scat and go dream or whatever. I-"** Minato motioned Kyuubi down and the fox demon lended a very rabbit like ear to the human ghost who seemed to whisper into the fox's ear. **"Oh... I see... Exact quotes or my version?"** Kyuubi took the glare for quotes.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke has stopped rubbing her cat ears.

**"A little message from your father that, for once, I agree with."** The fox demon took in a deep breath. **"Quote...'DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO THE EVIL VILLAGE THAT HAS BECOME KONOHA!!!! I'LL SKIN YOUR HIDE OFF YOUR LIVE BUTT IF YOU DO AND USE IT TO WHIP YOUR REAR END!!!! YOU GOT THAT!!!'-and unquote."** Kyuubi chuckled as all three cat humans were on the ground with blinking wide eyes and shocked face. **"How was that?**" Ghost Minato gave the Kyuubi a thumbs-up just as the three disappeared in a puff of smoke to go back to their bodies and dream. **"Well, nap time for me."** Kyuubi yawned before curling up in the cage, ignoring the nagging feeling he forgotten something important involving Naruto. He just fell asleep and Minato disappeared into the seal to do the same as there wasn't much he could do in his ghostly state.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi woke up quite confused to find himself in a hospital bed with a brace on his leg instead of a cave. He looked around to find he was back in Konoha as the Hokage Mountain was outside the window of the hospital room and a bunch of flowers and such on the nightstand next to his bed.

'Stupid fangirls...' Itachi sighed. He did like flowers, but he saw cut flowers as a waste as they died in a few days. Then, Itachi's thoughts went back to the three human-turned cats that came out of the seal. He looked around to find no sign of them. 'Were they a dream?' Itachi pondered before finding strange small tattoos in kanji for "fortune" and "longevity" on his wrists with little swirls around them form a moment before they turned into a little paw print of a cat. 'O-kay.... That is definite proof that was not a dream... So, where are they?' Itachi pondered as he kind of like cuddling with Naruto. Sure, he was the tough Uchiha prodigy, but even he had a soft spot... Which was animals.

"Aniki!" Itachi jumped when the ten year old that was his little brother Uchiha Sasuke flopped onto Itachi's lap and he noticed he had spaced out and his parents and brother had come into the room. "You're awake!"

"Are you alright, Itachi?" Mikoto asked with worry while Itachi noticed pity in Fugaku's usually emotionless eyes.

"Yeah..." Itachi sighed, but now worried. Pity was one thing you rarely see in the clan head of the Uchiha clan eyes. "How did I get here? I last remember falling asleep in a cave and somewhat a good ways from Konoha."

"Some Hunter-nin was following a criminal and found you. Some ninja also found the person who did the trap mission and he is currently being punished." Fugaku sighed while Itachi blinked. Did his luck just increase by a little. "However... There is a problem."

'Knew it...' Itachi sighed.

"You are currently not a ninja thanks to the council 'retiring' some of the elder ninja into 'reserves' as our ninja population is too large currently thanks to a lack of war." Fugaku sighed.

"...That's all?" Itachi asked without emotion while Mikoto and Fugaku just looked at their son with shock. "Well, at least I am finally getting a vacation." Itachi let out a sigh.

"What do you mean, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, an innocence little brother who wanted to be like his older brother.

"Simple... Once my leg heals up, I can train you like I promised." Sasuke flinched as Itachi poked him on the forehead. "But, why wait when I can get some crutches and train you as soon as I get out of the hospital." Itachi smirked at his little brother who's eyes lit up.

"Really!?" Sasuke chimed.

"Yeah... But, I do still have one more question..." Itachi sighed, having a strange bad feeling. "Where are Sakura, Sasuke-chan, and Naruto?"

"Eh?" All three looked at Itachi as if he just went mental. Sasuke wondered who "Sasuke-chan" was... When everyone heard hissing and three blurs of fur when past the clan head, clan head wife, and son and two went under Itachi's hospital bed and the last one landed on top of Itachi.

"HELP! Evil lady!" Naruto mewed, tears in her eyes as she gripped onto the raven hair teen in fear. By the way his parents and reacting in shock and horror, Itachi had a feeling he was the only one who could understand the three cats.

"Huff... I am sorry-Pant." All four Uchiha looked at the doorway to see one out of breath Inuzuka Hana. "Now, come on, you three. You three are going back to the compound after I put on your collars so that you three can be adopted out."

"...Inuzuka-san... You're scaring them." Hana, a major Itachi fangirl, recoiled as she saw one of the cats on Itachi.

"Get off of Itachi-kun, Fluffy. He-"

"F-Fluffy?" Itachi then began to laugh, confusing Hana and shocking all three Uchiha in the room. "What about her sisters?" Itachi decided to hold back the truth a little, not wanting to endanger his cat friends if the council found out they were the result of demonic summoning.

"You mean Flopsy and Pinky?" Hana asked only for Itachi to laugh really loud.

-SCRATCH!-

"That is not funny at all!" Naruto hissed as Itachi held his nose where Naruto had scratched.

"Why you stupid cat!?" Hana growled, about to attacking the cat for scratching her beloved Itachi when Itachi sighed and looked at the cat with a frown.

"Hey. It was funny." Hana blinked, knowing most people couldn't understand animal language, but Itachi somehow knew what the cat said. "There was no need to scratch me in the face." Itachi pouted, shocking all the Uchiha and Hana. Itachi noticed the shock and confusion.

"Er.... Itachi... Why don't you let Inuzuka take those mangy beasts out of here?" Mikoto sheepishly large, not knowing if the creatures were cats or dogs. They were huge through. Sakura and Sasuke-chan glared from under the bed.

"Yes. They are abandoned and need-"

"They are mine." Itachi sighed while all four gapped.

"What do you mean, Itachi-kun!?" Hana shouted. Sure, the cats were found with Itachi, but they couldn't belong to Itachi.

"The true calico is Naruto."

"Eh?" Mikoto and Fugaku as well as Hana blinked with blank faces while Sasuke realized he was pointing to the cat on his lap.

"The dark dilute calico is Sasuke-chan because she likes the name 'Sasuke' like my brother's name, so I add '-chan' at the end to keep people from getting confused. And the cream-red calico is Sakura. When the kidnappers botched the summoning , they left me in the cave in anger and these three calicos were playing on the top of the cave when Naruto and Sasuke-chan fell through the hole in the roof of the cave and Naruto landed on me. Since I was waiting for the poison in my body to past so I could move, I played with them and named them... As well as found out something was wrong with my leg when Sakura tried to step on it. I named Naruto after her tail as it looks like a swirl on a fishcake. Sakura is kind of an easy guess. Sasuke-chan kept responding to Sasuke's name when I said it, so I decided to name her Sasuke-chan." Itachi explained.

"...Wait... You mean you want them as pets?" Hana asked in shock.

"Yeah. Why?" Itachi asked, noticing the wide open jars of his parents.

"...They are huge..." Hana paled. She remembers when the cats woke up in the Inuzuka compound. Luckily, they didn't mind baths, but everything else was horror trying to get them to stay in the cage-little devil escape artist-and the check-up was also a horror show... She was just glad she decided not to spay them as it would take a large wild cat to mate with those three big girls and she wondered if they were wild cat mixed with domestic.

"So?" Itachi asked as if it was normal while petting the large calico on his lap which was purring and rubbing her head against his chest. Hana was just in shock. That calico actually was pretty loving, but she didn't see it doing the loving like it was doing to Itachi right now.... Just like when a cat with the one owner it loves to death. "Do I need to do some paperwork or anything like that?"

"W-Wait, Itachi! We can't have cats-"

"Itachi... I'll let you keep those cats on the condition you take care of them and keep them brushed and clean as some members of the clan do have allergies." Fugaku cut in as Mikoto looked at Fugaku with shock.

"Honey?" Mikoto whispered in worry.

"Don't worry... Look." Fugaku pointed out at the slight joy in Itachi's usually stoic eyes, shocking Mikoto. "Maybe those cats are helping Itachi deal with the lost of his job, which is why he isn't so down. Plus, I have never ever had heard Itachi ask anything in his life except a pet." Fugaku sighed as both parents remembered Itachi's pension to bring home strays and try to take care of them in secret only to be found out and forced to get rid of the stray... Actually, it was only after Itachi began a Chûnin that he finally stopped the habit. "Plus... Right now, Itachi at least deserves something for all his efforts since the council took all his hard work away."

"Okay... But, if I find any furniture scratched, they are out." Mikoto frowned, not fond of having cats in her house even when they are cute. She just didn't like the mess they made. "That or use the restroom-"

"Don't worry. They refuse to use a litter box, but I found they are actually toilet trained." Hana sighed in a whispered. "Also, they are really picky, well the Naruto cat will eat normal cat food, but her sisters as Itachi called them scratches her for that and eat cooked meat. As for scratching, just get a lot of scratching posts, especially at least one emery board type. Those are the only ones that really naturally file the nails."

"Hey, there." Sasuke bent down, calling for Sakura and Sasuke-chan, curious about his brother's cats. Both came out from underneath the bed now that they escaped the wrath of Hana, but they were curious of this Sasuke. Sasuke-chan(Naruto's Sasuke's name when little Sasuke is around) wondered how she let her real self once like that dissolve away while Sakura thought ten year old happy Sasuke was cute and adorable.

"Heh heh! That tickles!" Sasuke giggled as Sakura purred on him while he petted Sasuke-chan. "Hey, Aniki... Why are they so big?" Sasuke asked.

"...No clue. Japanese Bobtails usually are a small to median size cat, but I guess these three just have one major growth in kitten hood." Itachi smiled. "But, luckily, they have the main temperament of being bold, curious, and _very_ intelligent."

'...Holy... Itachi knows his stuff...' Hana sighed; glad the three cats were going to a loving owner... And that owner was Itachi, so she had now an excuse to see him more often!

Mikoto and Fugaku was just shocked that their son was smiling and knew what he was doing. '...Maybe we should have given him a pet sooner.' Both thought, though Mikoto was wondering if the desire for a pet was the only thing keeping Itachi from getting settled. 'Maybe I can use this to get Itachi married!' Mikoto smirked before seeing the cat known as Naruto lay on Itachi while Itachi rubbed her stomach. '....Are they really cats?' Mikoto thought while Fugaku talked to Hana about making the three cats Itachi's pets.

"Hey, Itachi! I want some toys!!" Sakura and Sasuke sweated as Naruto happily mewed. "I want to play!"

"...." Itachi let out a sigh. Naruto was such a hyper person... But, then again, behind his emotionless mask is a hyper, somewhat kid like guy, too. He just didn't know how to express it. He just wondered what Naruto and her two friends looked like in... 'Uh-oh...' Itachi just realized he made a major mistake. He wanted Naruto and her friends to get back to normal and back home... But, now... They were his pets!

"Hey, Sasuke! I just realized something!" Naruto pouted.

"What?" Sasuke-chan sighed.

"Since you are no longer a guy, I can't call you Teme!"

"HISSSSS!" The Uchiha parents, Sasuke, and Hana jumped when Sasuke-chan jumped Naruto and knocked her off the bed and both began to fight.

"What the-"

"Don't worry... They fight like that, but its like the fights siblings have." Itachi sighed while they all saw Naruto and Sasuke-chan were not biting much as they were battling each other without clawed paws and kicking each other. "Sasuke-chan is the collected and silent one, Sakura is the sweet girl who tries to keep the peace, and Naruto is the lovable goof ball always causing trouble and mischief." Itachi sighed as everyone, but the cats, sweated.

'Wow... Itachi... Wait a second... Some is off.' Hana caught onto something. 'Big cats near a seal, Itachi knowing the cats' names and personalities... They can't be normal cats...' Hana's eyes narrowed at the cats. 'Just what are those three beasts really are?' Hana pondered, worried that her beloved Itachi was in trouble from feline evil.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wondered why these three cats just showed up and made his brother so happy. Sure, they were fluffy and adorable, but he never seen Itachi hardly happy. 'Maybe they are some kind of super cats!' Sasuke smirked at the idea, wanting to learn more about the three calico sisters while Mikoto and Fugaku wondered if they needed to buy one of those new sweeper things for possible cat hair as all three cats were long haired as they watched Sakura got her two "sisters" to stop fighting.

* * *

Alright. This is one of my more original stories. However, I did take a little thing from the manga Yozakura Quartet for Naruto... Not my fault the instant I remember Naruto sticks his tongue out a lot and got me hooked on giving him the power of words. Actually, he will have the same power in the other fic, the spin-off from my first-just like the Transformers series!. However, please review! I need reviews like fuel for aliens!


	2. Attention!

Attention! Adoption/Challenge!

I'm sorry, but I can't break this story block I have for ManekiNeko Madness! I even tried

typing up other stories relating to cats and watching anime and such on cats in hope of curing it, but for some reason I can get down a second chapter! So, I am offering it for adoption. However, since I only made one chapter, I'm going to make it a challenge adoption! You can either use my first chapter or the elements of my first chapter to produce a new story! The rules of this challenge are:

-Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura become Japanese Bobtails calico cats and transferred to an AU OR Alternate Universe to Konoha. May use either Naruto or Shippuuden Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Along with this, they will reach get a luck related power like the power I gave Naruto which makes her kind of like a genie as this is related to Maneki-Nekos.

-They will be owned by the AU Uchiha Itachi who is good and never killed the Uchiha clan. However, for some reason, he gets put out of the job-your pick on how as long as it is not criminal towards Itachi or has to make him leave Konoha.

-Shisui has to be alive and AU Sasuke a chibi-I know some people will have a ball with this one as long as you keep AU Sasuke male.

-Only one OC is allowed which will be a cousin of Itachi and she wants to marry the Uchiha heir, but she is an antagonist and either is a civilian or a kunoichi who focuses more on her looks than ninja arts. Also, this OC is Uchiha and hardly powerful, but very beautiful. This is optional, though I prefer not to have OCs.

-And, last, Inuzuka Hana is suspicious of the Team Seven cats and a Itachi fangirl. You can refer to my first chapter as an example of this. This is another antagonist role here to help the story going.

-Last, keep it PG-13. You can do slight suggestive scene stuff, but try to keep it for comical purposes and for entire teenage range from thirteen and up.

Other than that, you can cut loose with this. Just review to me if you want to take on my challenge! Those who do take on the challenge, I will make a list of you call and the title you will be making your story to post in this story so readers can go see them!


End file.
